Soubi x Ritsu
by Thatkidwritingfanfics
Summary: I do not own any part of Loveless. I also do not own a few parts of the dialogue in this story. All credit goes to the original author of Loveless.


With a bared upper torso and hands placed firmly on the wall, Soubi gritted his teeth as to not allow a single sound to slip past his lips. His back was covered in blood and deep wounds; His body weak from the whipping hand of his teacher, Ritsu.  
"I...I don't know how much more I can take..." He thought, distracting himself. With a final strike, seemingly more forceful than the last, Soubi gasped accidentally in surprise. Quickly he covered his mouth in hope Ritsu-Sensei hadn't heard... A hope too good to be true.  
Soubi could feel the warmth of his teacher's body pressing against his injuries as a cold hand crept up his stomach.  
"You must endure it, Soubi-Kun..."  
Tears fell from the young boy's eyes. Ritsu's voice rumbled through his ears.  
"Yes Sensei..."  
Ritsu pressed himself closer to Soubi's body, holding him in admiration.  
"You must never raise your voice."  
"Yes Sensei..." His voice trembled.  
"Can you promise me you won't?"  
"Yes Sensei..."  
A hint of doubt sounded in his teacher's voice. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes Se-" His words were cut short from a gasp as he felt the cold, curious hand slipping into his jeans.  
"Sensei, what are you-"  
"Shhh. I have an important lesson to teach you."  
His hands explored over the boy's thighs and over his newly forming erection. Soubi bit his lip to constrain the urge, encouraging Ritsu. He grasped Soubi in his hand, watching his every expression.  
"Se...nsei..."  
A cruel hand slapped Soubi to the ground as piercing eyes glared at his topless body.  
"Sorry Sensei..."  
"Shut up."  
The whip returned, lashing against Soubi's thin stomach repeatedly.  
"Get off of the ground."  
There was a struggle as Soubi tried to lift himself, but he was far too slow. Wrapping his blonde hair around his hand, Ritsu swiftly pulled him from the ground to come face to face with him.  
His eyes were like ice staring into Soubi's soul. Soubi was surprised to find the violence had aroused him, along with the fear he felt being held so close to his abuser.  
Ritsu's eyes drifted down to Soubi's lower half, embarrassing the boy greatly.  
"I'm sorry Sensei... I don't know why... I just..."  
Once again, the exploring hand found it's way onto the child's forbidden area as the other pulled away the clothing that blocked the path. He stroked Soubi in a slow, constant motion, increasing speed over time. His eyes never left the boy's face for even a second, though he couldn't return the gaze.  
"You are mine. I don't care who your sacrifice may be, I will always be your master."  
Soubi blushed brightly as his teacher's tongue traced down his neck and over his body.  
"N-no... Don't..."  
Irritated, Ritsu shoved Soubi to the ground and placed his hand over his mouth.  
"Shut up."  
Obeying, Soubi cowered into the floor as Ritsu continued his way down to the boy's erection. His tongue slightly brushed over the tip, shocking Soubi.  
Little by little, Ritsu explored the rather large area, eventually taking it into his mouth.  
Fighting back the moans, Soubi quickly looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.  
The warm mouth moved in a constant rhythm, pleasuring Soubi to the point of release.  
His back arched; His head fell back; And his voice came out.  
"What's the rule, Soubi?"  
"N-never raise your voice?"  
He flipped the boy over onto his stomach and licked the bloody wounds.  
"I thought you said you could manage that."  
"I'm sorry Sensei... I won't let it happen again."  
Ritsu thrusted himself into his student for the first time, proving Soubi's previous words to be wrong again.  
Each time he gasped, Ritsu only thrusted harder and harder until Soubi cried out in both pain and pleasure.  
"Never raise your voice!" He was deep inside the boy, almost to the point of release, as he punished the disobeying Soubi.  
Soubi clenched his fist and bit tightly down on his lips, making them bleed.  
"Cry out for me."  
"What Sensei?"  
"Call out my name."  
"I-"  
"Do it or I'll thrust harder!"  
"Se-Sensei!"  
Pulling his hair, Ritsu pulled Soubi's head to his chest. "What was that?"  
"R-Ritsu Sensei!"  
He released deep inside the child with a groan, satisfied by his student's desperate voice calling out his name.  
"Meet me after school tomorrow." Ritsu spoke, finding his shirt.  
"Yes...Sensei..."


End file.
